Transmutation
Transmutation is a branch of mutantry that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of a being or an object, via the alteration of the being or object's molecular structure. It is regarded as "more scientific" than any other form of mutantry. Nature Transmutation is a very systematic, exact mutated discipline, working best for the scientifically-inclined mind and as such it is deemed "very hard work" (especially compared to Power Combos, which afford a much larger margin for personal creativity). There are a number of factors a mutant must take into account when carrying out their powers of Transmutation. The intended transformation is directly influenced by body weight, vigor, raw power, and concentration. Due to the applied, precise nature of Transmutation mutantry there is a large potential for it to go disastrously wrong, even for the experts. This is especially true if the practitioner isn't taking things seriously and/or punching above their weight (with respect to the mutantry they are attempting to utitlize). If it is done improperly, the Transmutated object can become half-Transmutated or permanently stuck in one state (whether fully or partially Transmutated). Classification Currently, Transmutation is divided into three branches (though — whilst based on canonical information — the typology is conjectural). In these four primary branches there are also sub-branches, such as Translating, which would be in the branch of Transformation. They are, in ascending order of difficulty: Transformation, Reverse Transmutation, Disappearance, and Generation. They are described below. Transformation This refers to any Transmutation that deforms or alters the target in some way. It is divided into three sub-types, each with their own divisions and all of which overlap with one another to some degree: Sentient Transmutation Sentient Transmutation is a sub-branch of Transmutation and a form of transformation in which one transmutates body parts or an entire sentient being such as a Human or a Tsurb into another form. This branch is more difficult than any other. Many general sentient Transmutation powers exist, this category houses the following type of Transmutation mutantry as well: shapeshifter (a mutant that can change into a different species or assume an identity) and werewolves (they however have no choice). Reverse Transmutation Reverse Transmutation is the art of reversing a previous transmutation. It is a mysterious branch of transmutation. It is known that reverse transmutation for failed transmutations was taught early. Translating Translating is another sub-type of transmutation mutantry. During translating, a physical feature from one of the two targets is switched with that of another, hence the name. It differs from a straight transmutation in two ways: firstly, translating targets two objects simultaneously; secondly, the change in one of the pair is dependent on a change in the other. Trans-Species Transformation Trans-Species Transformation is a sub-branch of transmutation mutantry in which one organism is transformed into something of a different species. This is a term which refers to transmutation mutantry that (partially or completely) changes the target organism into a new species. It is said to have some overlap with translating mutantry. The only noted sub-branch to be more difficult is Sentient Transmutation. Disappearance Disappearance is the art of causing things to Disappear; to "make things go into a state of non-being". The difficulty of the Disappearance to be performed positively correlates with the complexity of the organism to be Disappeared. Disappearance is moderately difficult — learned in eighth year — and is considered one of the hardest transmutations to be tested on in one's C.A.T. Generation Also called Creation, Generation is the art of generating things and hence is the opposite of Destruction. It is generally considered to be very advanced. Known Transmutations Sentient transmutation *Falcom Aesalom Transmutated into an unknown creature. *Jasmine Tootill Transmutated into an unknown creature. *Morgan le Fay Transmutated into a bird. *Morgan could Transmutate into anything she wishes, as she possessed Complete Arsenal. *Saurya Transmutated into a withered old lady. Transformation *Olocron Transmutated Might, the sword of Baby Intelligence, into a blob of goo, and later reversed it. Disappearance *Lindsay Kellerman used Disappearance to get rid of a wolf attacking her. Transmutation powers *Acid Generation: Generates acid. *Arrow Generation: Generates and apparently fires a group of arrows. *Blueblast Fire: Generates blue fire. *Goo Generation: Generates goo of potentially deadly potency. *NoHead Sign: A power which is used to generate the NoHead Sign in the sky. *Weapon Generation: Generates weapons. See also *Disappearance *Generation *Reverse Transmutation *Shapeshifting *Transformation Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Superquack'' * Notes and references Category:Powers Category:Power types Category:Transmutation